


Murphamy- Spanking

by Anonymous



Series: The 100 Kninktober 2020 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Begging, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Day 1 of my Kninktober Journey.Murphy gets spanked. He loves it more than he thought he would.Better than the summary, I'm sorry.Murphy gets called "Slut" so if that's not your thing, don't read lol.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Series: The 100 Kninktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959250
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Murphamy- Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spanking. 
> 
> Bellamy Spanks Murphy, and Murphy enjoys it more than he thought he would. 
> 
> "Slut" is used, but Murphy really loves it.

Murphy rips his shirt off, and goes to do the same to Bellamy before he stops him. They had been making out for a long time against the wall until Murphy had enough and needed more. 

"Bend over the table, Murphy." Bellamy whispers in his ear. Murphy shudders softly and let's his hands land on Bellamy's hips. He pulls their bodies together so he can grind on him he gasps softly and grinds harder until Bellamy pulls his hips away. 

"What did I tell you to do, Murphy?" Bellamy says, a stern tone in his voice. Murphy whimpers softly, his hips still humping forward slightly. He nods and licks his lips. 

"To bend over the table." Murphy whispers and Bellamy nods at him. So, Murphy turns around and bends over the table, his chest coming into contact with the cool metal surface, causing him to gasp loudly and flinch back, only for Bellamy to roughly push him back down. Murphy moans softly at the rough treatment and spreads his legs. Bellamy chuckles softly. 

"You're a little slut, huh?" Bellamy asks and Murphy feels his cheeks heat up and his cock get harder in his pants. Murphy whines and nods his hips moving forward to rub against the table under him. Bellamy softly runs a hand down his back and he loves watching the muscles twitch underneath his hand. Murphy giggles softly and Bellamy tickles that spot a but, causing Murphy to laugh loudly and try to shield himself without moving out of Position. 

"B-bell!" He yells laughing hard and Bellamy stops ticking him, he reaches down and rubs his hand over Murphy's ass. Bellamy contemplates whether he should take off Murphy's pants for this, but ultimately decides against it. They haven't done spanking that much yet, and he doesn't want to take it too far yet, especially not when Murphy trusts him so much. 

"I want you to count them, baby." Bellamy says, his hand still rubbing Murphy's ass. Murphy nods and pants softly and Bellamy smirks, loving that he's doing this to him. He brings his hand down quickly, and Murphy gasps out a moan. 

"One." Murphy says softly, Bellamy's hand comes down again and Murphy moans softly. 

"Two." He says. Bellamy's hand comes down again and he moans again. 

"Three." He says, and Bellamy continues. About Nine spankings later Tears a freely running down Murphy's face and he's crying out at every hit. Bellamy rubs Murphy's sore ass and Murphy whimper, pulling away softly. 

"Three More, baby." Bellamy says and brings his hand down harshly. Murphy cries out and buries his head in his arms.

"T-twelve." Murphy gasps out and Bellamy leans down, softly cupping the back of his neck, and kisses his head.

"Remember, you can use your safeword whenever you need to." Bellamy remind him softly and Murphy nods, causing Bellamy to smile. He stands back up straight and brings his hand back down on Murphy's ass. Murphy cries out and humps the table in front of him. Bellamy smirks at that, and rubs Murphy's sore ass causing Murphy to moan lowley in his throat. Bellamy stops to listen. 

"T-thirteen." Murphy says quietly and Bellamy bites his lip. He doesn't want to go to far and hurt him, but he knows Murphy has his safeword if he needs it. He brings his hand down on Murphy's ass again, causing the smaller man to cry out and moan loudly. Bellamy sees Murphy humping the table quickly and he smiles. 

"Four... Fourteen." Murphy whines out and spreads his legs farther, humping against the table quicker. Bellamy brings his hand down one last time and Murphy whimpers and he uncovers his face, knowing that Bellamy's done now. He tries to relax his body as his breaths come out quickly. 

"F-fifteen." Murphy says softly, and Bellamy runs his hand Up Murphy's back and to the back of his neck, softly massaging it. He leans in and kisses Murphy's cheek softly. 

"Baby, you okay?" Bellamy asks and Murphy nods slowly, Bellamy smirks softly and pulls him up to stand, he stands Behind Murphy and pulls his back against his front and Murphy whimpers softly. Bellamy looks over his shoulder and Murphy's bulge and sees how big it is in his right pants. He chuckles lowley and rubs Murphy's bulge causing him to moan loudly. 

"Bellamy, please." Murphy begs, his hips pushing into Bellamy's hand. Belay slowly unbuttons and unzips Murphy's pants and pulls them out of the way, revealing Murphy's tight underwear. He rubs him through his boxers, and feels a wet spot where Murphy's precum has been dripping. Murphy throws his head back against Bellamy's shoulder and let's himself feel all that Bellamy is giving him. Bellamy smirks and kisses his neck softly, still rubbing at Murphy's cock through the boxer material. Bellamy grinds into Murphys ass and Murphy whines pathetically. 

"Please what?" Bellamy teases and Murphy huffs and whines. 

"Please let me cum." Murphy begs his breath coming out in quick bursts. Bellamy smirks and pulls Murphy's boxers down and watched as Murphy's cock bounces out. Murphy moans at the feeling of the cool air hitting his most sensitive spot. Bellamy softly wraps his hand around Murphy's cock and starts to stroke him. Murphy moans and fucks into Bellamy's fist, his face scrunched up in pleasure. Bellamy chuckles and strokes faster, he sucks his neck hard and Murphy cries out at the sudden feeling. 

"B-Bell." Murphy moans and his legs start to get shaky. Bellamys other arm wraps itself around Murphy's torso, holding him and up and against him as the other hand speeds up. Murphy moans loudly and feels his whole body losing itself as Bellamy continues. Bellamy rubs himelf against Murphy's ass and he loves the slight burning of his pants rubbing against the sore skin and He shudders feeling his climax coming fast. He grabs onto the arm wrapped around his torso tightly and moans out. 

"I-I'm gonna cum." Murphy whimpers out through clenched teeth. Bellamy bites his neck and sucks it hard, causing Murphy to moan louder. 

"Come on Murphy, cum for me." Bellamy whispers in his ear and Murphy feels his body tense as his orgasm hits him hard. Bellamy pumps his hand faster, working Murphy through his orgasm. Murphy shudders in the after affects and he feels his legs go weak and he lets himself relax against Bellamy, who just holds him close. Bellamy kisses his neck softly, trying to sooth him. 

"Holy Fuck." Murphy says softly and Bellamy laughs. 

"Yeah?" Bellamy asks, rubbing Murphy's chest softly. 

"I need you to do that again at one point. That got to me a lot more than I thought it would." Murphy says softly and Bellamy definitely has to agree. Seeing Murphy cry out like he did got to him more than it should have. Bellamy kisses Murphy's cheek. 

"Of course. Whenever you want." Bellamy promises. "Now, let's get you to bed." 

The rest of the night Murphy and Bellamy lay in bed, invaded in each other. Bellamy takes care of him and makes sure to sooth him, because aftercare is important.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments :)


End file.
